


Children of the River

by NineTailedPhoenix



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babies, Children, F/M, Fish, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, Muteness, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Sign Language, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: Let me tell you a story. About four children from two different worlds. One from water and one from land. Even though their different they're connect by their innocence.





	Children of the River

It was a quiet day in the Amazon. The river was calm and the air was cool. Everything seems peaceful and elegant. But,there's also something different. There in the riverbed lies a women. She has long black hair and pretty brown eyes. Her skin is light as the moon. She has gills on the side of her neck. The woman can not talk. 

Only speaks with her hands and her heart. A women whose named is Elisa Esposito who was once a janitor in Aerospace Research Center in Baltimore. Her life was a bit miserable. Only has a few close friends Giles and Zelda to keep her spirits high in this unforgiving world. A world in her time was hateful and vain.

In the facility she works in lies an secrete they called "The Asset." He was an blueish fish like creature with sharp teeth and piercing blue eyes. He was taken from his home in South America who he was worshipped as a God. But,sadly he was experimented by government to create weapons for their own selfish gain. 

When Eliza accidentally saw him it was love in first sight for both of them. But, soon after she found out that the facility will kill him.So the two lovers escape the world called men and never looked back. Soon after they settled in South America and started a family. Which they never thought possible. Never. When Eliza found out, she was over joyed and never been this happy in her life time.While the creature found out that his mate was pregnant he was protective of her. 

Never letting her out of his sights. Not even for a second. He didn't allowed her to leave the safety of their nest and would even kill villagers if he wants to. Luckily that never happened. At first it irritates Elisa for the longest time. But, she realizes his only doing this out of fear and love. 

When the twins where born the villagers celebrated and gave the family baskets of food and wooden toys for the children. They had a festival that lasted for four days.Which amazes the couple of how much the villagers cared.The people even built a private reserved for them to keep them safe from the outside world.

Elisa was humming while she was holding two bundles in her arms. One was a little girl who they named Pedra which means 'stone' because she is strong. And the other was a little boy who they called Primeiro which means 'first' because he was the first born. Both twins are the perfect mixture of the two. With their blueish like skin and blackish hair. 

And with webbed feet and hands for swimming. From the distance the twins could be mistaken as mystical mermaids.Which to Eliza makes the twins even more beatiful. As she was staring and humming to her children her mate swim towards her with their basket (that the villagers made for them) full of fish for dinner.The creature sign "How are they?" As he looked at them with curiousness. "They are fine my love just sleeping." Eliza smiled.

Primeiro yawn and stretched his little arms. He soon looked up at his father with his big brown eyes. "Meep!" He squeaks. The creature smiled warmly at his offspring and picked the toddler up in his embrace. He placed his head towards his. Showing him that his safe. The creature never thought he ever feel more loved then ever before. And he will die to protect the ones he cared about.

"Meep!" Another noise arise. This time it was Pedra. She wanted to be picked up too. The creature gladly picked up his daughter from his lovers arms. He to placed his head on his child's head. He soon speaks to them with grunts and small bellows. And his offspring did the same.

Eliza looked at them with an heartfelt smile. She never thought she would have a mate and never think twice about having a family. Now when she looked at them she knew her life was complete. Eliza gotten up and hugged her family tightly. The young girl didn't want to let go of this moment. Not ever. She wanted to stay this way forever. To be close to her mate and young. To smell their sweet smells.

But, after a few long moments Primeiro and Pedra started to get restless and wanted to be let down from their parents grasped. "Meep! Meep! Meep!" The whined. Both of their parents chuckled at their expense and put the twins down. The little hybrids wanted to swim and play. "Mommy can we play please?" Pedra begged. Both parents looked at each other and nodded. "Only if your father comes with you two." She answered.

The twins nodded and smiled. "Thank you mommy!" Primeiro thanked. So the twins and their father went up the river to play. Pedra was practicing her swimming.While her brother was having a splash war with his father. As the family of three where having a good time unknown to them that they where being watched. A couple of native children looked at them with curiousness. An boy and a girl to be exact. They were playing ball when they notice the family up river.

"Abel the Pescado People.Their real." A little girl whispered to her friend. "I thought it was just stories." Her friend agreed. They were amazed. Their mothers always told stories about them but, they thought their just folk tales to tell at bedtime. "Estrella do you think he really has powers just like mama said? You knowing like healing?" Ask Abel. The little girl shrugged her arms. "Anything is possible." She told him. As the two watch from afar the creature started to pick up their scent.

He started to growl and hissed. Fearing there was an hunter near by. Both children are scared. Fearing that he would eat them. "Estrella I'm scared." Abel whipered. "Me too prima." She agreed. As the creature figure out where the scent is coming from he finally saw the children in from of him. Instead of feeling threaten he looked at them and smiled. He knew that they were just children and pose no threat to him or his family. When Abel and Estrella saw this they where relieved and might have peed a little.

He moved his hand with a waving motion wanting them to come closer. They were hesitate at first. Thinking it was some kind of trick. After a few long moments Estrella bravely went up and announce herself. "Hola. My name is Estrella and this is my friend and cousin Abel." The young girl says shyly. The twins looked beside their father. They never saw humans besides their mother before, especially children. 

Pedra the braver twin looked at her father with curiousness. "Papa can we play with them?" She signed. The creature nodded and both twins walked towards the human children wanting to play. Abel was a bit hasty while his cousin went closer to the two toddlers."Awe their so cute! Look at their little fins there so tiny!" Estrella cooed. She then looked at her cousin."Come on Abel they're just babies! They wouldn't hurt you!" She encouraged him.

Abel gotten closer to the children still unsure. Pedra was the first one to make her move. She looked at the human children with a smile. She waved at them. Estrella waved back at her. While the girls were getting used to each other the boys just looked at each other. Primeiro took a deep breath and went closer to Abel. The young human boy was a bit shaken. "H-hello." He said nervously.

Primeiro gave him a weak wave. It's only been a few moment which feels like a few hours. Finally one of the boys finally gotten close to one another. He then showed the fish boy the ball he was holding. "Want to play ball with me?" He asks. Primeiro looked at the toy in front of him. He never seen a ball before.Abel then tosses it not knowing if he's going to catch it or not. But, surprisedly he did. And it was really fun! The boys then started to past the ball back and forth. 

Until Estrella and Pedra started to get jealous at the boys fun."Hey what about us?" She questioned.Both boys have forgotten about their sisters and nicely let them play with them. The children played until the sun has set."Abel! Estrella!" Their mother calls. Both children waved goodbye at their new friends and hoping to see them again.The children of the river.


End file.
